Blinded By Love
by Cheryl-Cole-Untouchable
Summary: Mickie James loves Melina, but Melina is using her. Is Mickie blinded by her love for Melina or will she realise Melina is using her and find out who really loves her? MICKIExCANDICE and a bit of TRISHxASHLEY. Femslash
1. Chapter 1

Blinded By Love 

Summary- Mickie James loves Melina, but Melina is using her. Is Mickie blinded by her love for Melina or will she realise Melina is using her and find out who really loves her? MICKIExCANDICE and a bit of TRISHxASHLEY. Femslash

Chapter one

Candice lay in her hotel bed; it was 10am on a Sunday morning. There was a knock on the door. She knew it would be Mickie because Mickie always knocks for her at this time everyday and she heard Mickie knock again but this time it was louder.

"Candy, get your ass up out of that bed and let me in now," shouted Mickie from the other side of the hotel door.

Candice smiled. She loved it when Mickie called her Candy. She got out of bed and opened the door and her smile disappeared when she saw Melina standing next to her. She looked down and they were holding hands.

God I wish I was holding her hand, Candice thought. 

"Candice" she snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Mickie call her name, "huh" Candice said as her head snapped up "you gonna let us in or what" Mickie said and Candice walked back into her hotel room followed by Mickie and Melina. She turned round and Mickie greeted her with a hug and then Melina did the same and although Candice didn't want to hug her, she did.

"Candy, me and Melina are going to go down and get some breakfast so you get ready and meet us down there" Mickie says. "Yeah sure" replied Candice.

Candice got ready and met Mickie and Melina down at the cafeteria and they were also greeted by Victoria, Torrie, Trish and Ashley. They all sat around a big table and were all having a laugh. Trish and Ashley were talking about there future together as they started dating a month ago, Mickie and Melina were talking about there future together and Torrie and Victoria were talking about how they were going to get john cena and Maria together. Candice just sat there eating. She was staring at Mickie and Melina and tears started to fall down her cheek but Mickie was to interested in Melina to notice. She got up and ran out. The last thing she heard before she left was Mickie shouting her name "CANDICE".

Candice was in her hotel room. She was now crying and she heard the door open. She had hoped it was Mickie but it wasn't. It was Victoria.

"Candice, honey what's wrong" Victoria asked "err nothing" Candice replied. "Honey your crying so something's up do you want me to get Mickie" "No I cant see her right now" replied Candice who was now crying again "why what has she done" "nothing its just seeing her with Melina I cant stand it" "Candice what's going on" "Victoria I Love Mickie" Victoria just sat there looking at Candice and the only thing she could say was "what"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

"What" Victoria said "I think im in love with Mickie" just at that moment the door opened again and Mickie came running in with Melina not far behind.

_Shit I hope Mickie didn't hear me say I was in love with her_Candice thought swallowing hard

"Candice you're here I've been looking everywhere for you" Mickie ran over to Candice and hugged her so tight that Candice could barely breath. "Need oxygen" Victoria and Melina laughed as Mickie let Candice go "sorry" "that's ok," replied Candice.

"So why did you run out and why are you crying," Mickie asked with concern.

"Oh it was nothing just didn't feel to good," Candice said with a small smile.

_Oh thank god she doesn't know,_Candice thought with sigh of relief.

"Are you sure that's all it is because you can tell me if it isn't" said Mickie "yea Im fine really nothing to worry about" _I wish I could tell her why Im really crying_

Candice tried to hold back more tears that threatened to fall but one had already slid down her cheek but luckily Mickie didn't see it because she had already walked out when she heard someone calling her name. She came back in and said to Candice "Candy I've got to go but if you need anything or need to talk im always here for you" she hugged Candice again and walked out with Melina. Candice fell to the floor and started crying. Victoria sat next to her and hugged her.

It had been ten minutes and Victoria looked down at Candice only to find that she had fallen asleep so Victoria laid her on the floor and put a pillow under her head and a sheet over her. She looked down at Candice and smiled to herself. She thought Candice was adorable when she was sleeping. She placed a kiss on Candice's forehead and then walked out.

About 5 minutes after Victoria left, Candice woke up and soon realised she was on her own. She went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Mascara ran all down her face from when she had been crying. She cleaned herself up and changed her clothes. She left her hotel room and part of her was hoping she would bump into Mickie. She did bump into someone (literally) but it wasn't Mickie "Oh hey Candice didn't see you there" Candice didn't say anything; she just stood staring at her. "Candice you in there hello" "what do you want Melina" snapped Candice "whoa why you shouting at me for I didn't do anything wrong" _You didn't do anything wrong, Bullshit, you have the one thing I want and that's Mickie _Candice thought before saying "just leave me alone will you" Candice started to walk away but Melina grabbed her arm really tight "ow what are you doing let me go" Candice said a little shocked at Melinas actions "no. No one ever speaks to me like that" Melina said tightening her grip on Candice's arm "you bitch let me go what do you want" Candice said getting scared. "I no about your little crush on Mickie, you just can't bare to see her with me can you." "You don't even love her, there are rumours going around that your using her." Candice said but then regretting it because she knew she was going to get her head kicked in but she was surprised when Melina smiled. She pulled Candice closer to her and said "you no what, between me and you the rumours are true I don't love Mickie, I never have and I never will." Melina whispered into Candice's ear "why are you using her" Candice asked, "Because I can only use Mickie to get to the person I really want" Replied Melina "and who is that" Melina got closer to Candice and the next thing she said really shocked Candice.

"You"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three 

Candice tried to get out of Melinas grip again but it didn't work. "Let me go Melina or I will scream" Candice threatened, "Go on then scream no one will here you" and right on queue Melina heard someone call her name and she yanked her hand away from Candice. Candice smiled because she recognised the voice. It was Mickie's voice.

"Melina there you are. Oh hey Candice" Mickie said as she saw Candice "Melina I've been waiting for you, we need to go back to the hotel I want to sleep." Melina didn't say anything she just stood there staring at Candice and Candice stared back. Mickie looked between the two with a confused look on her face "ok what is up with you two" Mickie asked "err nothing look I have to go I'll see you tomorrow " and with that Candice left.

_Something is up with that girl and I've got to find out, _Mickie thought "Mickie can we go please" Melina said, "yeah sure come on"

It was the next morning at ten o clock again and Mickie knocked on Candice's door again and when Candice opened it she was surprised because Mickie was on her own "Where's Melina" asked Candice "she doesn't know im here" replied Mickie "oh ok come in."

Mickie walked into Candice's hotel room and sat on the bed. Candice walked into the bathroom and changed into her clothes and put a little bit of make up. She walked out and sat next to Mickie on the bed "so why are you here" Candice finally asked "Candy lately you have been acting really weird I mean first yesterday at breakfast you ran out crying for no apparent reason and then last night you and Melina were acting really weird and then you left" Mickie replied "well Mickie I have my reasons for the way I have been acting and I don't really want to discuss it" Candice said as she got up but Mickie grabbed her arm and pulled her back down "Candice baby please tell me what's wrong you're my best friend, I don't like seeing you so hurt and upset" "Mickie really im ok nothing to worry about" She managed to get her hand out of Mickie's grip and leave the room before she ended up kissing Mickie. Mickie followed Candice down to the hotel lobby and they met Melina "baby where have you

been, I've been looking for you" Melina said as she got a kiss in reply from Mickie.

_Liar she totally hasn't been looking for Mickie _Candice thought to herself

"I was with Candice," said Mickie "we had to talk" "oh ok well lets go get some breakfast." Mickie, Candice and Melina went to the canteen and got breakfast and then they left for the arena to train for tonight's show as it's going to be Mickie vs. Candice and both Mickie and Melina had to train Candice as she doesn't really no how to wrestle.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four 

"Ok Candice hit me with your best shot" Mickie said as they were in the ring. "I cant do that, I cant hurt you" replied Candice "Candice if you are going to beat me tonight then your going to have to hurt me so hit me with your best shot" Candice just stood there she didn't want to hit Mickie because she didn't want to hurt her. _God this sucks _Candice thought "Candice"

"What" Candice said "look Candice I don't know if this will help but think of someone you despise of, someone you hate" Candice looked behind Mickie to Melina who was smiling at her and anger boiled up inside of her and she swung for Mickie and hit her so hard it sent her of her feet and land on the floor with a loud 'THUD'. "OW" Mickie screamed holding the side of her cheek looking at Candice with complete shock on her face. Both Melina and Candice ran to Mickie but Candice was there first "oh my god! Mickie im sooo sorry oh god im sorry please don't be mad at me please im so sorry im so sorry..." "Candice! Candice! CANDICE!" "What" "im ok really wow that was amazing" "it was?" "Yeah. Who were you thinking of?" Mickie asked. Candice went red and replied "err… well err..." _Come on Candice think of someone you despise apart from Melina _Candice thought "I was thinking of Amy" "oh ok"

Candice was in the women's locker room when the door opened and when Candice looked round she clenched her teeth and fists. "What are you doing here Melina" Candice said trying to keep calm "when you hit Mickie you weren't thinking of Amy were you? You were thinking of me," Melina said sitting down next to Candice. Candice looked away "so what if I was" "Mickie will never love you the way she loves me so get over it" Candice's head shot round unaware of Melina being so close. She faced Melina and their lips connected but Candice pulled away straight away. "What the hell was that?" both Candice and Melina looked around to see Maria there "Ria what are you doing here" Melina asked "answer me Melina tell me that you just wasn't kissing Candice" Maria screeched making both Candice and Melina jump "I didn't kiss Candice she kissed me" Maria looked at Candice and Candice looked at Melina with her mouth open "YOU LIAR! I would never kiss you, no way the only person I would ever kiss is…" Candice was about to say Mickie's name but stopped her self and looked away. "Mickie you want to kiss Mickie" Melina blurted out shocking herself and the other two. Maria grabbed Melina by the arm and threw her out of the locker room (literally), slammed the door shut and looked at a very shocked Candice "is it true?" "Is what true?" "What Melina said is it true?" Candice lowered her head and whispered "yeah" just then Mickie walked in.

"Hey Candy, Ria have either of you seen Melina" Mickie asked "no I've got to go" and then Candice brushed past Mickie and left. "What is up with her, every time Im in a room with her or I try to speak to her she runs off" Mickie turns to Maria "have I done something wrong?" "Well when you're with Melina you think no one is getting hurt well you think again" Maria looked over at the door and Mickie followed Maria's gaze and realised what she meant.

"Candice"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five 

"Tell me your lying Ria" Mickie said, "No Mickie im not Candice loves you but you are just to blind to see it" and with that Maria left. Mickie just stood there, she didn't know whether or not to go find Candice but she decided she wouldn't.

It was Monday night and the show had started and hour ago. Both Candice and Mickie were getting ready for their match against each other and they were up next. Mickie looked up at Candice, who was sitting on the bench putting her heels on and Mickie asked Candice something which just came out "Candice are you sure your ok? There is nothing you want to say to me?" Candice looked at her and then looked at the floor "ye im fine really I just want this match over and done with" she looked back at Mickie and gave her a small smile which she got in return. Candice past Mickie and left the locker room and Mickie followed her.

They waited by the curtain and Mickie's Music played and Mickie made her way to the ring. Candice's Music played and Candice made her way to the ring. Mickie watched as Candice made her way to the ring and she started to feel something for Candice that she has never felt before. Candice got in the ring and the bell went and Mickie grabbed Candice and threw her to the corner of the ring. She went to punch her but Candice moved and Mickie smacked her hand on the turnbuckle and then Candice rolled her into a pin, which surprised Mickie. "1… 2… 3" and Mickie heard the bell and then Lillian "here is your winner: Candice Michelle" Candice jumped out of the ring and ran backstage.

Mickie was now backstage and thinking about what Maria said.

"When your with Melina you think no one is getting hurt, well you think again" "Candice" "Tell me you lying Ria" 

"_No Mickie im not, Candice loves you but you are just to blind to see it"_

Mickie sat there. She didn't know what to do, she wanted to talk to Candice, get her to admit it but she already tried and Candice lied to her and left. The women's locker room door opened and it was Trish and Ashley who walked in. They were giggling and then they saw Mickie and she didn't look too happy. "Hey Mickie are you ok?" asked Trish "ye im fine err girls can I ask you a question" Mickie replied "sure" "when you first fell in love how did you tell each other?" "Well we were both best friends and we both had feelings for each other but we were to scared to tell each other" Trish started and Ashley finished "and some of the girls in the locker room found out and made us admit it to each other and we never regretted it once" they looked at each other and smiled and looked back at Mickie "why did you want to know are you and Melina ok?" "Err ye we're fine but I think im falling in love with someone else" Mickie said and both Trish and Ashley replied at the same time "WHO" Mickie jumped in surprise "well… errm… well… Its…" Trish and Ashley sat there staring at Mickie waiting for her to answer "its… Candice" Mickie looked at the ground "wow really just tell her how you feel and if its ment to be she will return her feelings" "I already know she likes me she told Maria she likes me" " oh well then tell her how you feel" "what about Melina?" "Forget about her Candice is better than her" Mickie nods and walks out of the locker room. She bumped into Candice. "Hey Candice err can we talk please?" Candice looked at Mickie "err sure" they went to the women's locker room and made sure there was no one there "so what do you want to talk about".

"I need to tell you something"

"What?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Candice was waiting for Mickie to answer while Mickie was thinking of a way to say what she needed to say.

"I need your advice" Mickie finally said "about what?" Candice replied. "Well if you liked somebody and they didn't know would you tell them?" Candice just stood there looking shocked. _Why the hell is she asking me? _Candice thought "err well yeah why do you like someone else" Mickie just nodded "well who is it?" Mickie started to shuffle side to side "well its…" Mickie started but was cut off by Melina "Mickie here you are" _Damn _Mickie thought "Melina hey" Mickie leaned forward and kissed Melina. Candice just watched them and she couldn't take it "im going to go now so I'll see you later" when Candice left Mickie realised that the warm air that wrapped around he body suddenly turned cold "Mickie, Vince said he needed to see us, Trish and Ria" Melina said. Mickie looked at Melina and raised one eyebrow "why?" Mickie asked, "Because he wanted to talk about backlash" "oh ok". Mickie, Melina, Trish and Maria are all Vince McMahon's office "I am putting you four divas in a diva battle royal at backlash and I am putting the women's championship on the line" Vince started "but before Sunday tonight I will be putting Mickie in a match against Melina and Trish against Maria so go get ready for your matches Mickie and Melina are up first and then Trish and Maria".

They all walked out of Vince's office and started getting ready for their matches as raw was about to start, Mickie and Melinas match is first.

Mickie's music played and Mickie came out. Lillian spoke through her microphone "making her way to the ring, from Richmond Virginia: Mickie James" she got in the ring and waited for Melina. Melinas music played and Lillian spoke again "and the opponent from Los Angeles, California: Melina". Melina got in the ring and the match started. Melina had control but Mickie took over easily. The match went on for quite a while but then Mickie did the Mick Kick on Melina and pinned her 1,2,3 and won the match "here is your winner: Mickie James". They both went backstage and went to the women's locker room. Trish and Maria were in the ring having their match and Melina went to get a drink of water, so Mickie was left on her own or so she thought. Candice walked out of the showers soaking wet with only a towel round her. Mickie looked at her and her eyes widened and her throat dried. "Mickie oh my god err im going to go get changed" Candice went red turned around and headed back into the showers with her clothes. She came back out with her clothes on and sat next to Mickie "who is it that you like?" Candice said without thinking "what?" Mickie replied "you said earlier that you were in love with someone that wasn't Melina who is it?" Candice said eager to know whom Mickie liked "oh yeah well I like… I like…" Mickie was interrupted yet again by Melina who came through the door "oh hey Candice. Mickie im going to go you coming" Melina said. Mickie looked at Candice and back at Melina "sure just a minute" Melina nodded and waited outside. Mickie got up and Candice got up and they hugged and Mickie kissed Candice on the cheek, which shocked Candice because Mickie has never kissed her only hugged her.

"see you later" Mickie said. Candice nodded and Mickie walked out.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

It was the Sunday morning and Candice was lying in bed. There was a knock on the door and Candice sat up in her bed and looked at the clock. It said: 8:30am. 'Who could be knocking at this time in the morning?' She got up and walked over to the door and when she opened it she was pushed into her room and the door slammed shut. She got pushed onto the bed and when she looked up it was Melina who was standing in front of her. 'What do you want Melina?' Candice said rather angrily 'you know what I want.' She sat down on the bed in front of Candice 'I want you' She leaned in and brought hers and Candice's lips together but Candice pulled back as soon as. 'Well sorry to burst your bubble but I don't want you, I want Mickie' Candice said and Melina smiled 'Well I don't care if you don't want me but I want you' before Candice could react she was pinned to the bed 'Let me go Melina, now' Melina didn't listen to Candice, instead she kissed Candice to shut her up. Candice tried to break free from Melina's grips on her wrists. 'Stop struggling' Melina said just as the door opened but they didn't hear it 'let me go. Arghhhh.' Candice screamed angrily. Melina was thrown off of Candice and to the floor. Candice sat up and looked at Victoria 'Thank you Vicky' Candice said hugging Victoria 'I would get out of here before I kick your ass' Victoria screamed to Melina and Melina jumped up and ran out. 'You need to tell Mickie' Victoria said 'No I don't want her to get involved' Candice replied 'but Candice…' Victoria started but was cut of by Candice 'no buts Vicky I don't want Mickie to know what happened ok?' Victoria nodded and Candice got back in bed and said 'now if you don't mind a girl needs her beauty sleep so I will see you later' Candice went to sleep and Victoria left.

When Candice woke up again it was about midday and Candice thought _Wow was I out for that long? _She got up and got changed and met everyone down at the lobby for lunch. Torrie said 'afternoon sleepy head' Candice laughed and hugged Torrie. There were only two people missing. Mickie and Melina. Trish and Ashley looked at her and gestured for her to sit next to them so she did. Everyone was talking and Candice had fallen asleep with her head relaxed on her arms. Mickie and Melina walked into the cafeteria 'Hey guys' Mickie said hugging everyone when she noticed Candice. She walked over to her and sat down 'Candice. Honey you there' when she looked to see if Candice was listening she heard very light snoring. She looked at Candice closer and realised she was asleep 'I think someone had a late night last night' Mickie said looking at everyone as they looked at Candice 'Why?' Trish asked and Mickie replied 'Because she's fast asleep' everyone started laughing which woke Candice up. She looked up and everyone was staring at her 'What?' Candice asked slightly confused and everyone burst into laughter except Melina (of course) and Torrie said 'Honey you were asleep' Candice went red and then realised that Mickie and Melina were there 'hey guys' she said and got up and hugged them.

It was Sunday night at Backlash and Candice was getting ready for her match against Ashley when Mickie walked in 'Good luck tonight' She said and Candice replied 'yeah you too' Mickie was in the women's Championship diva battle royal match against Melina, Trish and Maria. Mickie walked over to Candice and said 'before you go anywhere I need to tell you something' and Candice looked up and nodded to Mickie for her to carry on 'We have known each other for quite some time now haven't we' and Candice nodded 'what I'm trying to say is well' Mickie stepped forward a little bit but close enough to feel Candice's breath on her face 'I love you' Candice's eyes had widened and Mickie had leaned in and kissed her but it didn't last long because Candice had a match now so she had to go 'go beat Ashley' Mickie said smiling and Candice nodded and walked out to her match think about what Mickie said.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

Candice Michelle was walking backstage after she beat Ashley in there match. During the match Candice couldn't keep her mind of off Mickie and the kiss she got. Mickie was headed to the curtain for the diva battle royal match, when she bumped into Candice, knocking her down in the process 'Candy I'm so sorry' Mickie said helping Candice up 'its ok Mickie' Candice replied 'you just go and win that championship belt' she said, smiled and walked off. Mickie was a bit confused but shook it of and waited by the curtain.

Maria went out first and then Melina went out. Mickie was given the signal to get ready and then her music played and she went out. Once Trish was out the bell went and Melina pushed Maria down and both Melina and Mickie pushed Trish out of the ring. 'Oh my god J.R our women's champion has been eliminated' the king said 'yes king. We will have a new women's champion' J.R replied. Melina and Mickie started to gang up on Maria when Melina turned on Mickie and threw her out of the ring. Mickie was shocked and Melina started laughing and then she was taken by surprise when she was thrown over the top rope and out of the ring, leaving Maria the last one standing 'here is your winner and the new women's champion: MARIA!!!' Maria was jumping around the ring when the ref gave her the belt and she held it up and everyone cheered and chanted her name.

Mickie was now in the women's locker room trying to work out why Melina would betray her like that when Candice walked in and saw Mickie. 'Mickie I just heard. I'm so sorry' Candice said sitting next to her 'you have nothing to be sorry for. You didn't tell her to betray me' Mickie said 'I mean why would she? I gave everything she wanted and this is how she repays me. I thought she loved me' Mickie said _sorry to be the barer of bad news, but she doesn't love you and she never has _Candice thought and then pulled Mickie into a hug. 'Can I ask you a question?' Candice asked 'yeah' Mickie said, pulling out of the hug and looked at her 'when you told me you loved me. Did you mean it?' Mickie smiled and replied 'of course' and then kissed Candice.

When Mickie finally broke away, she said 'can I stay with you tonight because I don't think I can face her' and Candice replied 'of course you can. Come on get your stuff we will go now' Mickie smiled and grabbed her stuff and followed Candice out to her car. Candice got in the drivers seat and Mickie got in the passengers seat and they drove to the hotel. When they got there, they got out of the car, took their stuff out of the boot and went to Candice's room. 'Mickie I've only got a double bed' Candice said 'so what, I'm not complaining' Mickie replied and smiled causing Candice to smile. Mickie and Candice got ready and went to bed.

Monday morning, the morning after Backlash, Candice was the first awake. She got up and started getting ready. She grabbed her towel and headed for the bathroom. She got in the shower, washed her hair and then got out and wrapped her towel around her and left the bathroom. When she came out she saw Mickie staring of into space 'Mickie' Candice said making Mickie jump. She looked at Candice and saw that she was only wearing a towel. She looked her up and down and smiled.

'Hey' Mickie said 'Hey' Candice repeated. Mickie walked over to her and gave her a quick peck on the lips causing Candice to smile 'showers free' was all Candice could say 'ok' Mickie replied and then she grabbed her towel and headed in the bathroom but stopped and turned around 'Candice' Mickie said and Candice turned around 'yeah?' Candice asked and Mickie replied 'thanks' 'for what?' 'Everything' Candice smiled and Mickie walked into the bathroom. When Mickie was finished she came out of the bathroom and grabbed her clothes. Candice was already dressed and waiting. Mickie came back out dressed and they went down to the lobby to get breakfast when they saw Melina and Mickie started to back out of the lobby when Candice grabbed her arm 'I can't face her Candy' Mickie said 'well your going to have to face her sometime' Candice said and Mickie thought for a sec and replied 'your right' and then they walked in and sat at there own table.

Melina was with Jillian hall and Beth Phoenix when she saw Mickie and walked over to her 'hey Mickie sorry about yesterday but you sort of did deserve it' Melina said which pissed Mickie of and she was about to get up right in Melina's face but Candice beat her to it. Candice jumped up so fast that Melina had to jump back quick to avoid being pushed down 'back off' Candice said to Melina, who stared at her for a couple of seconds and then turned on her heel and stormed out of the lobby in rage with Jillian and Beth not far behind. She sat back down and looked at Mickie 'ignore her' Candice said and Mickie nodded 'thank you' Mickie said grabbing both of Candice's hands 'I love you' Candice smiled and replied

'I love you too'


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

It was Monday night and raw was on. Melina with Beth and Jillian was in the ring talking about the night before at backlash.

'…you see Mickie James is the thickest person I've ever met in my life. She really thought I would let her win. She really thought I loved her but I don't' Melina said through the microphone (everyone knows they were together) 'Mickie can't even show her…' Melina was cut of when Candice's music played and Candice walked down to the ring. Candice got in the ring and took a microphone of off Lillian and came face to face with Melina 'you know Melina. You broke Mickie's heart last night and now you're bragging about it. You really are a cold-hearted bitch' Candice said and Beth and Jillian went for her but Melina stopped them and then smiled. She started circling Candice and speaking in the microphone.

'You know. You just can't leave it alone can you' Melina said 'I know you really like Mickie and want to be with her but she doesn't love you. Not like the way she loved me' and then Mickie's music played and she came running down to the ring and took the microphone from Candice 'you know Melina. You couldn't be more wrong' Mickie said smiling and Melina raised an eyebrow. Mickie dropped the microphone, turned around and kissed Candice in front of everyone leaving them shocked but most of all shocking Melina. She brought the microphone to her lips and said 'I can't believe you would move on sooo quickly' she whined.

Mickie and Candice started laughing 'what's wrong Melina? Jealous?' Candice said. Melina screamed and rolled out of the ring. Mickie looked up and spoke in the microphone 'Maria if you can hear me please come down to the ring' and then Maria's music played and she headed to the ring. Melina was half way up the ramp when she passed Maria, she turned around really quick and grabbed Maria, pulling her forward and kissed her. She looked up at Mickie while still kissing Maria and saw the hurt and anger in her eyes. She pulled back, smiled and then pushed a very, very shocked Maria away from her. She headed back up the ramp and out of sight.

Mickie and Candice were backstage now after Mickie challenged Maria to a women's championship match. 'What was that all about?' Mickie asked and Candice replied 'what was what all about?' 'Kissing Maria. I mean she doesn't even like Maria' she looked up seeing Candice looking down at the floor and realised what she was saying and how jealous she sounded 'Candice I'm so sorry' she put her hand on Candice's but Candice pulled it away 'you still love her don't you?' Candice looked up and tears were streaming down her face. Mickie was the one looking at the floor now. 'I mean you said you love me and now you sound jealous because Melina kissed Maria' Mickie looked back at Candice 'you didn't mean it did you?' Candice asked not loosing eye contact 'mean what?' Mickie answered with a question 'when you told me you loved me. You didn't mean it? I'm just someone you can use to get payback' Mickie was shocked that Candice would say that 'of course I love you. I would never use you' Mickie said getting closer to her and kissed her on the lips when Maria walked in. 'Hey guys' she said 'Ria I'm sorry for what Melina did' Mickie said 'it don't matter it was actually kind of nice' Maria said going red 'What?' Mickie and Candice said together 'well u see I've had a big crush on Melina for ages' Maria said going even redder.

'OH MY GOD!!!!' Candice and Mickie said together. They stared wide eyed at her.


End file.
